Inferno
by SoundlessWorld
Summary: AU world. Kaoru just turned twenty-one, at last, she can now enter the club her –ahem- girly friends have been talking about. The Inferno. But who is that handsome but annoying barman that flirts senseless on her?


**I made this last October I think? Wow, that's a long time ago… I made some changes into it and added lot more. Sorry if this turned out 'It's okay but it's not that good', tell me when you see any mistakes. Well, anyways. Read and review!**

**Edit:1/31/14-Fixed some misspelled words.**

**-****Inferno****-**

Finally. Kaoru Matsubara smiled as she approached the front of the somewhat famous nightclub. **The Inferno**. She had just turned twenty-one few days ago, the age where she could legally go in a club, grab a drink or something without getting arresting. The last time when she had entered a nightclub, which was ratty and broken, with her ex-boyfriend Ace few years ago.

The _look_ on her father face.

Kaoru shuddered. Apparently the nightclub was smack just between two apartment building (What kind of idiot would build a loud, annoying 24/7 nightclub between apartments?), the neighborhood called the police and that fact that her older brother, Dai, was in the force. It wasn't very pretty. Luckily, Dai had pulled some strings and successfully kept her from going to jail, her boyfriend (Which she broken it off the moment when Ace entered the police cruiser) and his so-called "gang" wasn't as lucky.

She sighed in pleasure as she stepped out of the chilly weather into the hot, sweaty club. The warmth, and the smell of sweaty people greeted her.

Kaoru stripped off her denim jacket and placed into the bar stool, and sat on it. She glanced at the dancing crowd and winched when she saw some couples grinding each other. She turned her attention to the approaching barman, he was dressed in black she noticed.

"What would you have?" The barman smirked when he saw her. "You look fragile, what about Lager? Or Tourtel? Oh, what about _water_?" The man snickered. His long jet black hair fell in his forest green eyes as he smirked even more. He seem to be twitching slightly on one side of his face once in a while.

She scoffed. Not even three minutes in and she already disliked the place. Why did she listened to her candy-crazy friend? "Please. Water? I'm not those whores that run around screaming because they just had eaten one measly chip." Kaoru glared.

The barman chuckled. "A feisty hag that one." He told to one random drunk man sitting three seats away from her.

"Hag?" Kaoru growled as her hands slammed on the bar table, stinging a little since her hands was still cold. "_Hag?_ Who're you calling me a hag? I only just turned twenty-one! And you are, what, twenty-eight?"

The man mock-pouted. "I'm actually twenty-three thank you very much."

"And you're calling me a hag?" She remarked with a raised eyebrow.

The man leaned over the counter separating them to whisper. "At least it's better than being a whore." He leaned back but not before kissing her on the cheek with a loud pop.

Kaoru's mouth opened slightly before glared at the man angrily. She stood up and put on her coat and walked away with what she hope was gracefully, since it was impossible to walk in the high heels she was wearing.

She hated the '**Infer**- no- She hated **that man** with a burning passion. Kaoru thought as she left the nightclub, promising herself that she would not return to that club ever again.

* * *

><p>Little did Kaoru knew she would return to that<em> damned<em> club again a month later, when her red-haired best friend had just got engaged. She just had left the party earlier and somehow wandered into the place.

She was grateful when she did not see that arrogant prick black-haired man as the barman. The new barman was quieter and tired-looking. She received a three ounces Altbier. Which she had drank about half. Kaoru had a funny feeling that she was being watched ever since she entered the bar, but she looked around, no one was bothering to look at her.

It wasn't for another five minutes when she felt a presence behind her, Kaoru turned around to see the man she had saw a month ago.

"Twitchy." She greeted curtly. Since she didn't know the man's name, she had taken into calling him 'twitchy' due to his occasionally twitches. It was a fitting name she knew that would annoy the man… Hopefully.

"Twitchy? I'm flattered, I never thought that you already had a pet name for me so soon." He smirked cockily. "It's Butch by the way, Butch Jojo. What about you gorgeous?"

Kaoru only scoffed, spilling a little of her drink on the bar counter table. "Find out yourself, Twitchy." And with that she left her –now empty- drink on the counter and left the hot, sweaty club.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan! Wait up!" Kaoru hear her name being called and turned around to see her best friend, Miyako Gotokuji running to her.<p>

"Miyako? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh! Hang on…" Miyako wheezed as she put her hands on her knee, trying to get her breath back. "Oh yeah, Momoko-chan want us to go to the bridal store to discuss the maiddresses for the wedding. And plus, you'll meet the best man afterward. Come on!" Without giving Kaoru any space to argue, Miyako grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bridal shop, ignoring her protests of 'being in a dress.'

Finally when Kaoru's hand was starting to ache, they had arrived at the bridal shop. Miyako pulled her into the shop and entered the private area where Momoko and few others were.

After a long time of fitting and dress discarding, they had found the "perfect" dresses for the wedding that was in three weeks. After hiding the dresses for until the wedding, Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako went to a small fast food restaurant nearby where they would meet Momoko's fiancé and the best man.

Apparently, Momoko's finace' name was Brick Jojo and he had named his brother as his best man. They were supposed to meet them at the fast food restaurant.

"Be patient Kaoru-chan." Miyako chided Kaoru when she began to open her mouth to complain about the men' tardiness.

"Ah, so your name is Kaoru?" The familiar black haired man smirked when he came into view, a red-haired man was behind him until he sat next to Momoko and kissed her.

Kaoru's eyes widened as her brain made the connection.

Oh _no_.

Butch fucking Jojo was the best man of the wedding where she was the maid of honor.

Kaoru wished that a car would come crashing through the window and kill her.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this grand?" The black-haired man said smugly. He was dancing with the maid of the honor who was wearing a dazzling simple green dress. They were at a wedding, the man's brother's to be precise.<p>

"Oh shut it." The maid of the honor snapped at the man, who was the groom's best man,

But the man ignored her and kept on, "I mean, I wasn't expecting to see you so often after we first met at the** Inferno**." He then smirked. "Look like any woman, like you for example, just can't stay away from me- OW!" The woman had stepped on his left foot by _accidently._

"I said, SHUT IT." She snapped again. Her green eyes blazed, as it glared at the man.

To her dismay, the forest green-eyed man only smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"Come on, just one date." Butch asked one clear, cloudless day. No he did not beg, unlike his younger brother, Boomer, he was too manly to do any begging.<p>

"Fine. But anything out of line, and I will strangle you, understand?" Kaoru poked her index finger into his chest.

Butch grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "I'll pick you at eight, dress nice." He winked, Kaoru only rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ten months later, invitations were sent to everywhere it was addressed to. It said…<p>

_**You are invited to**_

_**Kaoru Hazuki Matsubara**_

_**And **_

_**Butch Isao Jojo's**_

_**Wedding**__**.**_

_**On March 19, 2015**__**,**_

_**Noon to one p.m.**_

_**In the Great Sauza Hall, **_

_**On Cherry Blossom Avenue.**_

_**Reception at 2 p.m. to 6 p.m.**_

_**Call 555-213-4502 if for**_

_**Any further questions.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucked. <strong>

**Lager and Tourtel is a somewhat weak alcoholic drinks, while Altbier is stronger in taste and alcohol. **

**I suck at making Wedding invitations. Don't you agree?**

**Review? **


End file.
